Beautiful Heart
by Nhame
Summary: He never thought he'd protect her. She didn't realize she fell for him. He is her shield. She is his world. Beautiful World Mighty Heart. Alexis/Cosette
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Heart**

* * *

**July**

* * *

Alexis rolled up his sleeves as he looked at the mirror. He's wearing a light blue dress shirt, black slacks and close shoes. Every week, there is one called laundry day—and that day is today. Students were allowed to wear whatever they like, as long as it's modest, of course.

When he's sure that he looks presentable, he walked out the door. He pondered of what he'll do for today… he can do some training as he always when he has time to spare. Alexis may not look like it but he's into body building. Not the kind to show off muscles but building upper body strength. He certainly need to as an Armored Tech.

He made up his mind and decided to run all the way to the Drill Grounds—

"_Yo!_"

—or not.

"_Oh, it's you._"

Avan Hardins came into view. He wore white button-up shirt, khaki pants with suspenders and brown boots. A goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, man. Are you free? I kinda need your help with something…" the redhead said as he scratched the back of his head.

Alexis stared at him for a second. Avan has been Class G's chair for the past six months now. Although he wasn't that smart nor greatly excels in leadership, Avan was able to bring out each and everyone's potentials, little by little. Class G even won both qualifiers and semifinals of the Laevatein Cup.

If he needed help, Alexis won't mind giving him a hand. "I'd be more than happy to be of assistance."

The redhead's smile turned into a grin. "Haha – hahahahaha! You're the best, man." He said while giving the shorter young man a pat on the back.

"Come on, let's get going. Cosette's waiting for us."

_'Cosette?'_ Alexis remembered the blond girl that was always together with Avan and the male Darcsen, Zeri. Cosette Coalhearth, he didn't know her too well, besides she likes to fumble with her weapon sometimes. But after retaking Yuell, her performance during missions drastically lowered.

He and Cosette were put together in one mission—it was after Avan got out of solitary confinement. Cosette covered his back while he was defusing a bomb, which was their mission. When he successfully defused the bomb, Cosette must have let her guard down and they were ambushed. Avan and Marion came to their rescue but his right arm was badly injured. He used his shield and body to cover the frightened Cosette.

Alexis remembered those blue eyes. Her pupils dilated from fear, ragged breathing, the way she grasped the back of his blast suit. All he could think at that time was protecting her.

* * *

Avan took him to the Store; it was a few minutes' walk away from the dorm.

The first thing he saw was the inside of the store's crowded. Second was the long line that leads to it. And third was the blond girl waving at their direction. She looked agitated…

"_Ooh!_" Cosette puffs her cheeks and put both her hands on her waist. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck, white short shorts and dark knee-high boots.

Avan sighed loudly as he tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Cosette. I know I took so long and I didn't get to catch Zeri, but…" grabbing Alexis by the arm, the redhead pushed him in front the blond girl—stumbling a little. "I got Alexis to help us instead! Isn't it great?"

"Right. But I didn't get an explanation on what I am supposed to help you with." Alexis said as he shrugged Avan's hands off his shoulders, growling a bit at the redhead's sudden action a while ago.

Avan fished out his wallet and took a few ducat (or golden coins). He handed the coins to Alexis.

"Gotta get back in-line now, see you guys later." And with that said, Avan ran a head of them, leaving Cosette with a very confused Alexis. Looking at the blond girl, Alexis silently asks for an explanation. Giggling, Cosette grabbed his right arm and gently pulled him towards her until they stood close to each other.

"Cinnamon breads, Avan loves them but you can only buy three per person at max. Basically, Avan needs your help to buy him more bread." She spoke softly as she caressed his arm. "Oh! You can have one for free." She added.

"_I follow,_" nodding his head. Alexis realized that she's standing a little too close to him. That—and she hasn't really let go of his arm. Was she always been touchy-feely? Somehow, the girl looks like she's very fascinated with his arm. Her fingertips slid down his skin as she continued her gently caress.

"Umm, Miss Coalhearth?"

"Cosette. Just call me Cosette." She still has a weird fixation on his arm.

"Cosette," Alexis tried his best not to blush but failed miserably as a small tinge of pink colored his cheeks. "Could you please let go of my arm?"

"_Huh?_"

It seems like she has no idea of what she's been doing to him for the last fifteen minutes. Finally realizing that she's practically attached to his arm right now, she quickly pulled away.

"_S-sorry…_" Cosette blushed.

Alexis tried to break the awkward silence by commenting about the weather and how nice to train on such a fine, peaceful day but it didn't really take away the awkwardness they feel. The line finally moved and he was thankful that something else grabbed her attention. That was until Cosette pulled him with her into the shop.

* * *

The campus store got all sorts of stuff. Everything from textbooks to personal hygiene and then there's the bakery run by the one and only Alicia Gunther—previously known as Alicia Melchiott. Cosette pulled Alexis to the display cabinet where all kinds of cakes, pies, bread and pastries are freshly kept.

"Hey there, Cosette," Alicia approached the two teens, holding a tray of fresh Cinnamon bread.

"_Ohohoho!_ Just what we need, Alicia." She beamed at the older woman.

Gazing at the blond girl, Alicia spoke in a stern voice: "Avan didn't put you up to this, did he?"

"_Huh?_ Of course not," Cosette feigned ignorance but the former Sergeant doesn't buy it. "I came with s-someone else." Doing the same method as Avan—with lesser force—Cosette presented Alexis Hilden, surprising the older woman.

Recovering from the shock, Alicia eyed them for a few minutes. "Well, what can I say? Nice catch you got there, Cosette." She smiled. Cosette thanked the older woman , not getting what she actually meant, Alexis sighed a bit. Hopefully, no rumors will spread about his involvement with the blond girl.

Alexis suddenly remembered about an article about how the bread from Alicia's bakery is top seller in the campus store. Something about a "Student A" buying every last piece of bread, he realized why the "three-per-person" rule applies now. He told them about it, he gained a wide grin from the older woman.

"Really? Where did you read that?" Cosette asked after congratulating Alicia.

"From Lotte Insider, I think. I got a free one year subscription from Lotte after helping her out with something back in winter." He remembered how Lotte moped around back then; he simply couldn't leave her without doing something. That huge chunk of ice was nothing to him, the number of his fans grew tremendously after that event, though.

"After reading that article, I've always wanted to try one of your breads, Miss Alicia. But I'm always busy with my training, Cosette here told me she's planning to buy one of your best sellers and I finally decided to come." He spoke in a mild-manner, giving the older woman his best handsome smile. He winked at Cosette to help him convince Alicia.

She took it as a sign to chime in despite the blush on her face, "See? I told you I was with someone else today."

Alicia eyed the young man again, "I like you." She said with a smile. "Really nice catch there, Cosette." Alicia went behind the counter and prepared their orders.

"_Eheheheh!_ Thank you."

"I really like you, Alexis. I'll give you free Cinnamon bread for making me so happy right now." Alicia added another bread and put it in a paper bag before handing it to him.

"But—"

"No 'buts' mister, just think of it as a thank you. And here's yours, Cosette." She handed the other paper bag to Cosette.

After paying, Cosette and Alexis thanked her again before going out.

* * *

"Seriously? She gave you free bread? _RAAAAAAGH!_ This is so unfair…" Avan slumped into the bench while Cosette patted his back.

* * *

**BETA:**** Hans KBC**

Another new story that'll never get updated 'cause nobody reads it... Nah, I'm just lazy.

—_Nhame_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Heart**

**WARNING:** OOC just ahead!

* * *

"_RAAAAAAAAAGH!_" Avan growled in frustration. He still can't get over about Alicia giving free bread to Alexis.

"Ooh! Calm down, Avan. Alexis only has two while you ate, like, ten." Cosette puff her cheeks. She took a bite of her share when she thought of something.

"Wait, _whut?_ Where did the other three breads come from?" Doing the math, the blond girl realized that there's three additional breads that neither came from her nor Alexis.

"Saw Pete on my way back. I told him he can have one but he wanted candy instead." The redhead told her, shrugging.

"And you're still hung up oh how Alexis got free bread?"

"Hey, you said it yourself, 'free bread'. Neither of mine is free and that's definitely something to hung up about." The two of them continued to argue. Alexis just want to eat his share in peace. _"Oh boy..."_

The bread really is good. Alicia Gunther is a formidable baker. He'll compliment on her more the next time he comes by.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alexis caught a glimpse of a familiar face. He decided to call her out.

"Marion!"

The young woman tensed up when he called her, as if being caught in the act of doing something. She looked around and spotted Alexis, together with Avan and Cosette. 'What an odd combination,' she thought.

Although Avan and Cosette is part of a trio—with Zero, Mister gloomy and doomy—Alexis replacing the male Darcsen's place is a bit odd. She rarely sees Alexis hang out with someone besides Class G's Armored Tech Unit, Helmut Bourdais, Noel Willoch, and herself. He was a not of, what's that work she was looking for? 'Lone Wolf'?

Smiling, she walked up to them and greeted them politely in her proper ladylike manner.

* * *

"Thank you for lending me your notes. Shall I bring it to your room later? Before curfew, of course."

"Oh my, you don't need to go and do that. You can simply hand it to me tomorrow in class."

Alexis frowned and added, "I've heard from the other class that they had a test yesterday. So, us having a test tomorrow is highly likely.

I don't want you to fall behind the class because I have your notes."

"Oh dear, we certainly don't want that. Very well, please bring it to my room later. And thank you for being such a darling, Alexis." Saying her thanks, she playfully pinched his arm.

"Wait, we got a test? Tomorrow?" Avan asked dumbly. "Oh man, what subject is that?" He looked like the world was about to end.

Cosette have been staring at them all this time. The way they talked to each other was just so... classy.

She talked to Marion before, the dark-haired beauty was always on talking about_ 'Good day'_ and her _'Darlings'_, whatever those are.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. Good day to all of you." Bowing her head, Marion bid her farewell. She told them that she has something important to do in her room. Cosette thought there was something wrong but she didn't really pay much attention to it.

"I guess I'll be heading back as well." Avan climbed his feet. "So, can you help us out next week again, Alexis? If there's no mission, that is."

Alexis doesn't mind 'helping' out, the free bread is very tempting. From the corner of his eye, he could see Cosette staring at him intently, as if anticipating for his answer.

"Sure." He saw her sigh in relief.

"Thanks, man." Avan gave him a thumbs up before going to the path Marion took.

"Strange..." Alexis whispered but the blond girl hears him.

"Huh?"

"The dorms is that way." He pointed to his left. And he's right. So, where is Marion heading and why did Avan followed her?

They're heading north. What's so special there? Cosette can't think of any significant place, except for the R&D Building.

* * *

The silence between them was back, with less awkwardness, though. Cosette was enjoying her bread while Alexis was happy to finally eat in peace.

They finished at the same time, although, Alexis had another one; untouched. He couldn't finish it on his own and doubts that eating it later will have the same warm fluffy goodness. Thinking on whether he should eat it now or save it for later, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl.

He looks at the girl sitting besides him, she's holding her stomach. He tried his best not to—PFFT!

"S-stop laughing, please! Gosh, this is so embarrassing." Cosette buried her face into her hands. Everything was fine just a few minutes ago until her stomach growled rather loudly. To make things worse, Alexis was there and he heard it. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for an eternity.

Alexis laughed so hard, his sides hurt. "Geez, stop already!" Cosette punch his arm in a desperate attempt to save little of her dignity.

"Sorry, I... you just... _oh boy..._" the young man panted between words. After calming down a few minutes and Cosette's face can rival a tomato, Alexis finally made a decision on what to do with his extra Cinnamon bread.

"Here... take it, Cosette." He said, thrusting the paper bag into her arms.

Standing up to brush the crumbs off his slacks, he was about to walk away when he was suddenly and forcefully pulled back. _"Wha—"_

"No way!" He blinked. He was sitting on the bench again, with Cosette's arms around his. The paper bag was neatly place on the blond girl's lap.

Alexis thought he's on the same position he was in earlier this afternoon. However, this time its a little more... intense.

With the blond girl's arms wrapped around his, her body flushed to his side, she's so close to him—dangerously close. He can feel her breath on his face. Her cheeks still red from embarrassment. Her lips, oh, her lips were so luscious that he could just—"There's no way that would happen."

He stared at her dumbly. Was she able to read his fantasies just now? There's no way, right? Unless she's a mind reader... because mind reader can, totally like, read minds.

"I can't take it. Alicia gave it to you, so..." she handed him the paper bag.

She's talking about the bread...

Oh. _Ohhhhhhhhhh!_

Alexis slaps himself inwardly. Cosette, a mind reader? PSHAWWWWW! He tried to clear his mind of everything.

When he finally relaxed, he was able to speak in a mild-manner again, "Its alright, Cosette. I'm not really that hungry, honestly, you can have it."

He sighed when she shook her head. The bakery was on the other side of the campus and the chefs and cooks in the mess hall are probably still preparing. With the blond girl's stomach's lively performance, Alexis doubts they'll make it in time. 'What a stubborn girl.' He thought.

"Hey, how about we split it?" He told her, hoping she'll accept his proposal. He grinned when she nodded her head.

He took the fresh bread from the paper bag and equally splits it in half. He handed one to her and took a note from the other, urging her to eat with him. They talked while eating.

By the time they finished, the sun was about to set, it was almost curfew. He remembered he was supposed to return something to Marion, hopefully, she's back at the dorms now.

"See you next week?" Cosette asked him with her big blue eyes. He can lose himself to those blue orbs.

"See you next week." She smiled.

Alexis decided to jog all the way to the dorms. Pumping his legs; a certain blue eyed, blond girl in his mind.

* * *

**BETA:**** Hans KBC**

Yes, I am very aware of Alexis' real gender.

—_Nhame_


End file.
